<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm just working on my feelings... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752254">I'm just working on my feelings...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Adorable, Anyways, But I Can't Write Fluff, Confusion of feelings, Cuties, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love messing around, JUST READ ALREADY, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Meh, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Ok I'll shut up, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), adrienette - Freeform, and I love fluff, and I specialize, did I mention we have fluff?, i don't really like angst, in angst, ladrien, no beta we die like men, now, oh well, our oblivious babies, pre reveal, so cute, so wat, we need balance, with our oblivious babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an hour of platonic (we all know that's not true but from their perspective it is...) hanging out Ladybug and Adrien sit down and think hard about their feelings. Ladybug had suddenly developed feelings for Chat Noir and Adrien saw Marinette in a new light. Our two favorite dorks in love must make their way through their complicated world of feelings. Our dorks get an extra braincell in this fic at least... All sides of the square in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ha! I won again. See you can't beat me! " Ladybug practically shouted in victory. Gabriel had apparently went on a business trip for 3 days and Adrien had the whole house to himself. So Ladybug had swing by to check on him (Lord knows why) and here they were, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III and Ladybug was thwarting Adrien. 


</p><p>


 "You're as bad as Chat Noir... If only he were here." Ladybug sighed dreamily.<em>How ironic</em> She had developed feelings for him out of nowhere and now she didn't know what to do. "So you miss him?" he said in a cocky way only Chat said. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Wait? What? I.... Me? N-no... I mean... Yeah... Well... <em>heiskindacutesowhat??</em>" he also felt his cheeks heat up when what she said dawned on him. <em>Wait she likes me?</em> 


</p><p>



He just brushed off the thought. He had his suspicions for a while thinking she likes his civilian self. But <em>Chat Noir?</em>. <em>Nah</em> he thought. Maybe she is just saying it platonically. So he just popped out of his thought bubble and challenged Ladybug again. He was going to make the most of his time with her. Usually when they met as heroes she was always so serious and talked business and he loved seeing this side of her. Same goes for Marinette in his civilian form. She was always so flustered when Adrien talked to her but with Chat her saw a totally different side of her.

</p><p>


On top of all this mess Marinette was... Well... Available. His Lady was not and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't win his lady. Ever. He couldn't- "Adrien? You there?" Ladybug waved her hand in front of his eyes <em>Oh</em> "Y-yeah. Sorry Ladybug. Just got lost in my thoughts... Happens all the time... Yeah." he shrugged sheepishly. " Oh, that. I always faze out and it takes a toll on me in civilian life." she just shrugged it off. 

</p><p> 


"I'm always flustered in front of the...." she trailed off looking as if she just bit into a bug. "Nevermind." she said changing the topic. <em>What was she going to say??</em> he thought frantically. He had to know. "Uhm... Who?" her eyes widened at the question. "The... T-the boy I love. I-I have loved him since the day I... Met him... When I first became Ladybug. So yeah." 

</p><p> 

Before he could even reply, shocked, he continued. "He means A LOT to me. But he... He doesn't see me that way. I still hope...." <em>Hope</em> that is the exact same way he felt about his lady. Ladybug. The girl in front of him. The girl he's loved since day one. "....I still hope maybe one day he will love me." she shrugged. "But he will never see me that way." she curled in on herself, softly sobbing. He felt like he would cry. He thought he would cry until his eye sockets were empty. But instead, he did what Chat would. He comforted his Lady. He felt like she did but she didn't know that. His lady needed him.... <em>What a jerk</em> he thought.

</p><p>


They sat there cuddling and talking about feelings and Adrien felt relieved. He felt... A weight lifting off his shoulders. Like.... He didn't love Ladybug as much as he did. He always felt the need to impress Ladybug but now he felt like she was his best friend. His partner. And now, every time he thought of Marinette he saw a future with her and everything. He just realized he was in love with Marinette Dupain Cheng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette sits down and thinks about her feelings for Adrien and a certain cat visits her balcony....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooo did you like it??? Well since you're here it looks like you did!!! You staying means a lot to me and kudos and comments will just highlight my day. Constructive criticism is welcome and check out my first fic <em>Karma is not a myth yet....</em> and tell me what you think. Thank you for your support lovelies but let's get to reading shall we??? Enjoy and leeeettttssss go!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien and Ladybug ate pizza after that(which Ladybug snuck into the mansion) and then watched <em>Revenge of the Bridesmaids</em>. They both felt happy in each other's arms. Ladybug was cuddling on his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. They were munching away on popcorn and nothing could be compare to this moment. All this time he felt the need to impress his Lady   but he suddenly realized that being her friend was exactly what he needed. <em>But how will he approach Marinette without her getting too flustered?</em></p><p> 

<em>Chat</em>. Of course! She always seemed confident around him! Why not? But... Ladybug would <em>kill</em> him if she found out he was dating a civilian ( that is, if she didn't reject him). And, Chat could go anywhere he wanted so tonight he could.... "Uhm Adrien? I have to go. It's late now and..." Ladybug was gesturing at the window she went in. "O-oh! Yeah, right." he was rubbing the back of his neck "Sure Ladybug. It was nice hanging out with you." he said sheepishly. She smiled sweetly " No, thank you Adrien. No one but Chat could comfort me like you did. I loved spending time with you and if you need your but kicked again..." she said with a smug smile ".... I could always swing by in my free time." so she waved and finally swung out saying her signature, "Bug out!" 

</p>
<p>

Marinette landed on her balcony, detransformed, and crashed on her bed letting out a content sigh. "Tikki, I think I've lost my feelings for Adrien to... Chat Noir. I... Saying how I felt to him but obviously not l, like... Ugh you know what I mean. And it's kinda his doing I like fully accept I like Chat now. But if I approach Chat as Ladybug he won't stop flirting. But when he's with Marinette he is sweet, and calm, the puns are still annoying but... Mon minou is lot different. Next time I see him I'll talk to him." she just looked up at the ceily and thought about her next encounter with Chat Noir."

</p>
<p>


Adrien waited until Nathalie knocked on his door to tell him she was leaving for the day. After that he sat 10 minutes and then transformed and headed towards Marinette's bakery. 

</p>
<p>

----------------

</p>
<p>


Marinette finished off her homework and then just sat there, staring into space wondering what Chat would say. She felt like it would be easier confessing to Chat Noir more than to Adrien. At least with Chat Noir she was always confident and could talk to him about anything. "-arinette. Marinette!!" she snapped back to reality and looked at Tikki, who seemed upset at being ignored. "Marinette! Good, your back on planet Earth. Chat Noir is on the balcony. You might wanna open for him <em>Shoot!</em> Out of all days he came today. How convenient. She walked up to her trap door and saw Chat holding a single red rose in his hand. "Hey Purrincess"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's just about it for today I think .... Let me know what you think on the comments and kudos will make my day&lt;3 thank you for reading that is a blessing on it's own... Anyways I'll try and post a chapter tomorrow. <em>Oh la la Chat and Marinette thinking the same thing...</em> Let's see where this is headed... Phumza out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat Noir and Marinette talk and feelings are shared and expressed....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! I'm baaaaaaaacccckkkk!!!! So, my dear lovelies, enjoying my story? Well, I am happy to hear that because, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been here. But I'm hereeee!!! Thank you for the comments and kudos they do keep me going you know.... So here is the third chapter for <em>I'm just working on my feelings....</em> Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H-hey chaton. I-in come on." Marinette stuttered. Chat Noir jumped into the trap door landing on Marinette's bed. He was worried as as is and now his nerves weren't helping at all. He was rejected by Ladybug several times and it hurt like hell. <em>What if Marinette rejected him?</em> "So...." Marinette said trying to break the the silence. He took a deep breath and.. "I have something to tell you." they said in unison. They both laughed awkwardly and continued "No, you go first. No- you." they said in sync again.</p><p>
-------------
</p><p>


"No, I insist Purrincess. We knights in shining leather must pawioritize our Purrincesses." he said bowing dramatically. She giggled a little at that. And then shook her head to snap out of her daze. "So, uhm chaton... I was thinking and... I think I-" <em>RIIIINNNGGG<em> Marinette's phone rang loudly. <em>Damnit! That cliche disturbance in the movies before the kissing or confessions in movies. How convenient...<em> 
 she quickly went over and muted it... <em>Alya can wait. Plus, what is she doing at this time????<em> She gulped and then went over to Chat "So... Kitty. I was about to say.... <em>IthinkIloveyouChatNoirandcanyougooutwithme?"<em> she said so fast and so breathlessly if it weren't for his enhanced hearing he would never have heard her.


</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


Chat Noir just stood there, shocked she did what he wanted to do. "Y-you don't see me that way, do you?" she said with her head down. "Wait wait wait wait wait.... Purrincess, you will never believe I came here for the exact same reason. I-I was stressing myself out on the way here thinking of ways to ask you out but...." he felt his eyes water and then a pair of arms hugged him tightly.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


"I love you too Purrincess..." He said, muffled by her vanilla scented hair. She looked up at him to find him crying. "What's wrong <em>mon minou<em>?" she asked, the worry present in her voice. Her eyes bored in his eyes as if looking right into his soul. "It's.... It's just I've loved Ladybug for so long and now-" Marinette held a finger up to his lips "I know how you feel Kitty. Adrien didn't exactly reject me but... But he practically did. He only sees me as a friend, and for so long I've wanted to be more than that. But, at least I have moved on. I found someone who loves me back." she smiled and before he could say anything she kissed him. A sweet, chaste kiss. Before he could kiss back she pulled back and looked him in the eye. He could see love, hope and- a flash of hurt in her eyes. 

</em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


He smiled back and pressed another chaste kiss on her lips. He then looked at the time on her phone sitting in the desk and realized it was time to go. Tomorrow was a school day and he had to sleep. "Well, that's my que purrincess. Tomorrow is a school day and I have to go home. Sweet dreams purrincess." he winked at her and kissed her knuckles and with that, he took off and vaulted through the Parisian night.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo... That's it for now.... This story won't be too long but it's not short either. ANYWAYS thank you for reading lovelies&lt;3 you reading these stories TOTALLY means a lot to me and kudos and comments highlight my day so please drop either one of those they really do keep me going... See ya next chapter... Phumza out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat deals with shocking new information. Our fav dorks are showing their insecurities....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!!!!! You stayed!!!!! Thank you for your time guys and I enjoy writing for you all... Anyways don't forget to drop comments and kudos. Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat vaulted on the rooftops thinking: <em>Marinette likes Adrien???<em> he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and obliviousness off of his chest. <em>How could he have been so blind?<em> So that's why Marinette was always flustered around Adrien. That explained so much...


</em></em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>

-------------- 
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


"Tikki i actually kissed Chat!!!" she said, sitting on her chaise.

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


"Marinette."


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


 "I thought he would reject me telling me about his love for his lady but... He loves... ME!!!'

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


"Marinette-" 
 
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>

"Wait? Does he realise he left Ladybug for... Ladybug?"

"Mari-"

"Oh no! When we defeat hawkmoth he is gonna realise I have been playing him all along!"

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>

"Marinette...."


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> 


"Tikki! He is gonna hate me and then... And then he will leave me!!" Marinette turned to look at Tikki.


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>



"Marinette!"


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>



"We won't have a future.. We won't have the three kids I planned to have with Adrien and that hamster named-" 

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


<strong>"MARINETTE!!!"</strong>


</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>


"Huh- What?" Marinette turned looked at Tikki. Who seemed <em>livid</em>. "In a thousand  years I have never had an owner as scatterbrained as you!!" she said, fuming. 'Now do you want my opinion or not???!!" Marinette seemed to wince. She had never seen her calm, adorable, collected kwami so angry before. <em>Huh, must have set her off the edge... Oops...</em> "Oh I'm so sorry Tikki. And I do want your advice. What did you want to say?" 

</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>


Tikki breathed in, and then said "If you are going to date Chat, you should have done it as Ladybug. Do you realize what would happen if hawkmoth found out?" <em>Oh.</em> She hadn't thought of that. " But if I do approach him as Ladybug, he will find out my identity!" Tikki just sighed. <em>Marinette.... Marinette.... Marinette.... Why???</em> "You are LADYBUG for goodness sake... You know how to use a freaking toy to defeat a villain and you can't figure out your feelings?" Tikki said incredibly annoyed this time. "Ok then.~ Since some of my wisdom comes from from you can you help me?" She said, smiling a sweetly contagious smile. 

</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>


"I just make the object and protect you. So you are on your own when it comes to figuring these things out." Tikki deadpanned. "Ohhhh... Just talk to Plagg tomorrow Marinette. I think I have had enough of your rambling for today." she said, yawning. Marinette smiled a smug smile. " But you know you love meeeee~" she said tickling Tikki in the stomach. Tikki tried hard not to laugh. "I do. But sometimes you can be a little too much... How does your generation say it? Oh. You're <em>extra</em>. Anyways, goodnight Marinette."  she said plainly but meant everything she said with love. Her chosen might have been a little scatterbrained at times but she still loved her with all her might. At least Adrien was calm and collected. Plagg struck lucky. "Oooh Stinky Sock owes me..." she muttered under her breath.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>


Adrien wasn't calm. Adrien wasn't collected. Adrien was a <em>Mess</em>. Plagg had to listen to Adrien ramble on and on about how much he loved Marinette and didn't realize it. The oblivious fool carried on spluttering nonsense about how he was going to tell her he was Chat. And then the fool realized Marinette liked his civilian self. He started panicking and pacing around the room. Master Fu owed him a life supply of cheese. This was a <em>ridiculous</em> Chat Noir he got. 


</p>
<p>

"Oh no Plagg... She is so gonna hate me. For sure she will dump me for playing her this whole time! I don't wanna lose my Princess." <em>Stupid. Stupid kitten he ended up with</em>. "Sugarcube is gonna love this... These two fools haven't realized they are trapped in a love square." He said a little too loudly, halfway through a wheel of cheese and chuckling. "Wait. What?" Adrien said looking at Plagg sceptically. "Uhm... We kwamis have a right to silence! You never heard a thing from me!!"

</p>
<p>


<em>If Plagg is talking about sugarcube.... Lovesquare.... Tikki... Ladybug's kwami... Could ladybug be Marinette?<em>.</em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for staying guys.... &lt;3 Did you enjoy? Well if you did don't be shy to drop comments and kudos&lt;3<br/>See ya next chapter! Phumza out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Identity miscalculation?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien tries to prove Mari is Ladybug. Mari is frantic when she realizes her minou's plans and tries to cover her identity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well here it is folks. I got extra time to write since I went home early from school. Seems flu should be treated before entering school. Oh well. Tomorrow im free as well so you might expect a couple chapters written between today and tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien just stood there trying to process all this information. "Plagg, do you think... Marinette is Ladybug?" he said in a daze. Plagg sat there almost finished with his cheese but stopped halfway through the last bite. He looked at Adrien in horror, realizing the consequences of knowing each other's identities. And <em>Chat Blanc...</em></p><p>

Tikki told him what happened but he knew better. When his kitten got akumatized because of that <em>bastard</em> Hawkmoth, he got trapped in the Miraculous world where kwamis go when something like... that happened. He really did owe Marinette something... If it weren't for her he wouldn't be here. Memories from the Chat Blanc timeline flashed through his memories and it wasn't too  pleasant "Plagg," Adrien called to his kwami. "We're taking another trip." Plagg groaned. "Plagg, claws out!"to

</p><p>
-------------
</p><p>


"Tikki," Marinette said in more of a groan "Yes Marinette?" she said patiently. "I can't sleep." <em>sigh</em> "Take sleeping tablets." she replied. "But.... Ugh fine." Marinette said with a sigh. As she got up to get sleeping pills she heard a tap. Probably a pencil. <em>Tap tap</em> Tikki maybe? <em>Tap tap tap</em> Three taps? That could only be... "Chat?". She went up to check her balcony to find Chat Noir with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey there again Purrincess."

</p><p>
-------------
 
</p><p>

Chat Noir had rehearsed to himself on his way to the bakery. He told himself all he had to do was simple. Bring up a topic about Ladybug, see if she flinches. Ask her directly if so. Not foolproof but for now his hunch that she was Ladybug was strong. Otherwise, if she wasn't then he was going to simply stop looking

</p><p>


He got to her balcony and knocked. He talked once. Nothing. He tapped again but twice. Nothing. He tapped three times and heard a muffled "Chat?" inside. So he took a deep breath, waited for her to open and plastered a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey there again Purrincess." he greeted rubbing the back of his neck nervously. <em>This had to go well</em>. 


</p><p>
------------ 

</p><p>"Ch-chaton? What are you doing here... <em>Again</em>." He looked up from the floor. "Oh, uh, purrincess! I couldn't sleep so I figured I could come to you..." He rubbed the back of his neck again. Marinette raised a questioning eyebrow. "That is if you want! I'm not forcing you or anything!" <em>What if she got suspicious?</em> Her questioning gaze turned into a warm smile. "Well come on in Kitty! I couldn't sleep as well." she just shrugged.</p><p>"So... What do you wanna talk about minou?" she asked so innocently he felt guilty thinking she was Ladybug. She was <em>Marinette</em> the super klutz. But who was he to judge? His personality changed when he was Chat. Maybe the same goes for Marinette. <em>If</em> she was Ladybug.</p><p>"So, <em>M'lady</em>." Her eyes widened when he said that. That was <em>Ladybug's</em> name. Not Marinette's. But no. She had to play dumb. "Uh, Chat, That's Ladybug's nickname. I'm Marinette? Remember?" she lied. She looked into his gaze and saw suspicion in his eyes. So she switched gears. "Want me to get some hot chocolate?" she asked so sweetly cavities weren't enough to describe what would happen to you. "Sure purrincess. Your pawsome knight in shining leather would love some." he bowed dramatically and headed for her chaise. "Sure. Coming right up."</p><p>

<em>Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. He knows!</em> she thought frantically. Her mom taught her how to make a delicious hot chocolate but at this point she didn't care. She just made two mugs without any effort and mindlessly dumped a couple marshmallows into the two mugs. She <em>had<em> to figure out a way to convince Chat Noir she wasn't Ladybug. Again. So she swallowed hard. Headed up the stairs to her trapdoor.

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>

<em>It wasn't yet time for Chat to know who she was</em> 

----------
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>

Marinette handed Chat Noir a mug of hot chocolate. If her plan worked, he wouldn't imagine she was Ladybug in a million years, hopefully.</em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is the end of this chapter. I kinda enjoyed writing this one. I am working on a couple of chapters at the moment and we still have time to enjoy this story. I will make it 11 chapters at most. And, after next chapter I will make an off-plot chapter, inspired by you guys! So if you have any suggestions, tell me I the comments below, guest or user. More details next chapter. Phumza out!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plagg and Tikki talk and Marinette strikes lucky....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow... Two chaps in a day? You struck lucky. Lol. So here it is!!!! Remember to comment and give me suggestions about my non-plot chapter. Thanks for reading and anyways, leeeettttssss go!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, chaton... Do you still love Ladybug?" this was pretty awkward, but for her identity she would do it. "Oh, huh? Yeah... I mean she will always have a special place in my heart. But your, purrincess," he kissed he knuckles "are now one of my top purriorities." he said in his usual flirtatious way. She narrowed her eyes. Two could play at this game....</p>
<p>


<em>Hmm.</em> So far no clues. If she was Ladybug, she was good at keeping a blank face. If she wasn't, well.... Yeah. He was still kind of getting over Ladybug. And one day when Hawkmoth was defeated he owed her a thousand apologies and kisses. So the two talked for a while and after many attempts of getting her to crack, he just gave up and went home. It was 3am, after all.

</p>
<p>

---------------

</p>
<p>

---------------

</p>
<p>


<strong>Hey guys. Phumza here. I just wanted to say in case you are disappointed I didn't write the scene where they are trying to get each other to budge I got a major writers block and truly, it annoyed me to pieces. After I recovered, I got lazy and the flu was clapping (it's a slang word amongst school kids in South Africa lol)ik ik I TOTALLY owe you guys a good Plagg/Tikki scene. You are all amazing and thank you for your time. Enjoy!</strong> 
 

</p>
<p>

After Chat went home and Marinette was fast asleep, Tikki phased through the roof to find Plagg sitting on Marinette's deck chai just like every time they met up. He saw him nonchalantly eating a whole wheel of cheese (which was at least  as big or biggger than he was) she just grimaced and called him "Plagg? Come on, finish with your food you glutton. We have serious matters to discuss." she said flatly. "You love me just the way I am Sugarcube." he went over and hugged her. She hesitated for a moment and then hugged back and stayed like that for a moment longer. Then Plagg pulled back a and said "Now now Sugarcube. What exactly did we come here for? We can cuddle later. Do you have any cheesecake? You struck lucky with an owner you know. I'm gonna go get cheesecake-" "Woah Plagg. I'll go get snacks and you stay here. I don't want you eating my owner's parents out of anything to do with cheese!" Tikki interrupted.


</p>
<p>


Tikki brought 3 slices of cheesecake for Plagg (who surprisingly savoured his food) and a whole variety of cookies on a plate. "So, Sugarcube, has your owner gotten a clue if who your little bug is? Cause my kitten has figured it out." Plagg said, taking a cookie from the plate. "No, not yet. I'm surprised your kitten figured it out before my little bug." Tikki said playfully. Plagg gasped in mock-offense. "My kitten is pretty smart, thank you very much." Plagg shot back. "Yeah, but the dad is stone cold towards him. He doesn't have a chance to act like a teenager and just be stupid a little." Tikki said. "I'm not gonna lie, you have a point there Sugarcube. The way he treats my kitten makes me want to cataclysm him." Tikki giggled. "Last you wanted to cataclysm a T-Rex because he took ate a piece of cheese you dropped. Remember how that ended up? And <em>I</em> had to fix your mess. Say thank you to your Sugarcube for creating intelligent life who invented <em>Camembert</em>." Tikki's eyes widened and Plagg great a very smug grin on his face "Oh, dear Sugarcube, you like the name!" he said, chuckling he went over and cuddled with her. They both sat there just smiling at the stars Tikki created after Plagg cataclysmed half of them when they were young. 

</p>
<p>

They both talked for hours and hours until the sun started creeping up from the sky. "I know right! I have never in my life had a kitten as oblivious as this one!" Plagg said in frustration. "Mine is just as oblivious. Well she would've been about Chat if he didn't confess to her on the day that ice cream guy got akumatized." Tikki replied. "What a painful rejection. I could practically feel Adrien's emotions. But my kitten didn't give up. I'm proud of him." Plagg said, holding a hand to his heart. Tikki winced "Ohhhh remember the day Master Fu lost his memory? Marinette felt so much guilt I just wanted to time her so she could detransform and I couldn't feel that pang of emotions that didn't belong to me." "You have no idea how much Adrien's emotions took a toll on me that day." Plagg said.  "Oh! Remember when that  principal got akumatized and we found out we were so close to each other and didn't know it." Plagg nodded. "Yeah, I always knew I felt a positive aura nearby."  "These two are trapped in a lovesquare even after a whole 2 years." Tikki said and they both fell into a fit if giggles.

</p>
<p>


Tikki heard Marinette's alarm and heard a groan from below. That was her queue. She knew Marinette wouldn't be up for another ten minutes but Plagg <em>had</em> to go since Adrien at least woke up on time. "Well looks like I gotta go Sugarcube. My kitten hates waking up and he absolutely <em>cannot</em> be living a nightmare without me." She rushed over and hugged him again "I love you so much Plagg. We haven't had quality time in a while and this was fun. Until our owners know..." She was cut off by Plagg, "...we rarely see each other. I know. I love you too my Sugarcube." Tikki giggled. "Stinky Sock. Now go- Your kitten will wake up soon." She pulled back from the hug and looked at him more time before he gave her the same warm smile and left. 

</p>
<p>

Now to wake Marinette up....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. I'm not gonna lie, I totally ship Tikki and Plagg. They are just so adorable. What is their ship name? Plikki I think? Who cares, they are the next cutest thing to the Ladrien from canon! The fluff in this chapter is so tooth rotting. I enjoyed writing this one. I really did. Anyways, feel free leave kudos and comments they totally make my day. Also, if you have been following, I would like suggestions for a non-plot chapter I'm writing soon so it can be a crack, fluff or angst. I am your girl. Just give me a context and I'll choose who's idea I like. I've seen those fics where people get suggestions from users and they are such a bomb. Gotta go lovelies... Phumza out!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>